


Paper in a bottle

by orphan_account



Category: Poptropica (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Short One Shot, i havent. posted anything here in forever i am SO sorry (but its not like anyone cares lol)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elyana shows Mordred something she taught from the locals of the arturian kingdom.





	Paper in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh note i'm not the best writer and i havent rly seriously written anything in forever but! enjoy nontheless :]  
> i wrote this bc more content of mordred and elyana as good pals before the events of astro knights needs to exist

“Mordred! Come ‘ere!” Elyana said eagerly, a bottle in hand. Mordred sighed and came a little closer. “This better not be another thing the locals have tought you...They take myths and legends way too literally sometimes..” He commented.

“It’s exactly that, Mor! One of the townsfolk showed me a little thing..You just write a message into the bottle, send it to the sea and it’s supposed to make your wishes come true!” The princess explained. “...There is no scientific way that could actually work.” Mordred laughed a little. “Besides, it’s just a waste of perfect paper.”

Elyana huffed a little. “Aw come on, when did you become such a buzzkill? Here,” She handed over a little bit of parchment and a pen. “Why don’t you try it yourself?” She grinned as he rolled his eyes, taking what Elyana had handed over to him. “...Fine.” Mordred sat down on the muddy grass (and immediately regretted it, but that’s not the point.) and started to think about what he’d ‘wish’ for. Elyana sat down besides him. “Got anything?” She asked.

Mordred thought for another second, before finally writing something down. “There.” Elyana looked at the piece of paper. “Ohhh, what did you wish for?” She said, excited.

Mordred stayed quiet for a little bit longer, then smiled a bit. “I..er, lord, this is going to sound cheesy.” He laughed, but continued. 

“I hope that we can stay good friends..No matter what.”


End file.
